


She Loves It

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [1]
Category: Bitten (TV), Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: A lone woman experiences an intense sensation





	She Loves It

The change was so intense, it caused her to ejaculate.

She ran off towards the woods, leaving behind a puddle of her vaginal juices on the ground.


End file.
